1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical data link equipped with an optical module incorporating a light-emitting device or a light-receiving device therein.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as an optical link of such a kind is the one configured as shown in FIG. 27. This optical data link has a configuration in which an optical module A comprising a light-emitting device, a light-receiving device, and an electronic circuit for driving and controlling these optical devices, and so forth are assembled into an optical receptacle B for mating with an optical connector. In the optical module A, an optical device mounting section C for mounting the light-emitting device and light-receiving device, and a circuit mounting section D for mounting the electronic circuit are integrally molded by resin encapsulation.
Here, in the optical device mounting section C, the light-emitting device and the light-receiving device are separately assembled in their respective alignment sleeves E, F made of a metal, and optical axis alignment is made beforehand between these devices and optical fibers while actually establishing electric conduction therebetween. In the circuit mounting section D, an insulating substrate, in which a wiring pattern is provided, is mounted on inner leads formed on a lead frame, and an active element such as integrated circuit (IC) and a passive element such as capacitor or resistor are connected to the wiring pattern, such as to constitute the electronic circuit, while the wiring pattern is electrically connected to the inner leads and to a plurality of outer lead pins G extending from the lead frame. Then, as mentioned above, when the optical device mounting section C equipped with the alignment sleeves E, F and the circuit mounting section D are encapsulated with a resin, then the optical module A is formed. When the optical module A is assembled into the optical receptacle B on its rear end side, then the optical data link is constructed.